My World and then You?
by Maria Grey
Summary: Isabella Swan, una mujer hermosa, divertida, tímida como extrovertida y torpe. Había conocido a Edward Cullen en el instituto de Forks cuando todos la llamaban Isabella Duck. Bella sabia qeu volverian a verse pero nunca penso que le cambiarian tanto la vida. ¿Tú dices que lo amo? -Solo tú lo sabes Darling.¡por favor esto no puede estar pasándome!. -CANCELADO-
1. Girls Just wanna have fun

_Cap 1: Las __Chicas__ solo quieren divertirse_

"_Girl just wants have fun oh, Girl just wants have fun…"_

Me desperece largo y tendido, gruñí de frustración, los tres aparatitos no se callaban ni porque cortara la luz de todo el edificio, ¡malditos artilugios del diablo! ¡y maldita sea la voz de Cindy Lauper!

_Otra lección que aprender Bella, no pongas como melodía una canción que te guste se puede convertir en el infierno. _Me regaño mi mini mis.

Maldita sea la hora en que me tome media botella de vodka, ¡pero qué mierda! Era sábado y al otro día domingo, eso quiere decir hoy.

—¿Pero tú no conoces lo que es domingo a la mañana con una resaca de los mil demonios? - fue mi saludo al teléfono móvil.

Hola _**Darling**__, _yo estoy muy bien, gracias linda no tienes porque asaltarme con preguntas sobre mi estado de ánimo, físico y mental – contesto sarcástico la voz en el teléfono.

Si, si como sea – conteste gruñona.

Ejem, ejem…- se aclaro la garganta – Bellita _**Darling**_, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

¿Domingo? – sonó mas a pregunta.

¡Error! ¡Error! ¡Error! - imito la voz de un robot.

Resople ahora que bicho le pico.

¿Y la hora? – pregunto, mire mi despertador y marcaban las 7:30 de la mañana.

Son las siete y media de la mañana y… ¿se puede saber que tiene que ver todo esto? – pregunte más que curiosa.

¡Oh! Tu lado rubio salió a relucir, pero te lo diré _Darling, _hoy no es domingo es lunes y si son las siete y media de la mañana – cada palabra pronunciada se me iba la boca por el piso, ¡mierda, mierda, mierda!

Así que quiero tú hermoso y respingón culo en la oficina por lo menos en media hora ¡EN MEDIA HORA SWAN! – grito a lo ultimo y luego colgó.

¡JODER!

Hoy era lunes, lunes en la mañana, eso quiere decir reunión, y no solo reunión, quiere decir, reunión con el moja bragas.

Salte de cama, y abrí mi armario de ropa interior, saque del cajón de Victoria Secret´s un conjunto rosa niña y lo tire arriba de la cama, ¡porque si señores! Yo Isabella ya no era Bella Duck* ahora era Bella Swan con todas las letras.

Corrí hacia el baño sacándome el piyama sorteando mi torpeza y entre a la ducha templando el agua rápido y a causa de eso me queme el cuerpo así como lo congele.

.

.

.

Luego de una ducha rápida y concienzuda, salí pitando de la ducha. Mala idea, muy mala, porque unos de mis cremas corporales que la había dejado abierta la noche anterior había perdido algunas gotitas, pero esas gotitas fueron suficiente para que cuando mi pie mojado hicieran contacto salieran resbalándome como si de un panda leotardo se tratase.

¡Malditas cremas de mierda y su cosa resbalosa!

"_Y que esperas Bella que una crema corporal que es para dejarte la piel más suave sea tan rasposa como el papel de lija, pero mira que eres bruta"_ me regaño mi mini mis.

Me sobe el culo me dolía y mucho seguro me iba salir un buen moretón.

Entre en mi closet que estaba algo surtido gracias a otra la otra rubia.

Pero opte por algo diferente hoy, tome un vestido rojo de seda formal, era largo hasta por arriba de las rodillas venia un lazo pegado desde el medio del pecho separando los senos quedaba con un triangulo.

Me seque el cuerpo y mi cabello, no tenía tiempo para secarlo con secador así que solo me lo frote con la toalla tome unos zapatos rojos color borgoña que para mi eran unas trampas mortales, pero todo sea por la seducción. Agarre una liga para mi cabello y me hice una cebolla bien apretado par que cuando se seque mi cabello naturalmente no se me rice.

Tome mi bolso grande y cargue una muda de ropa ya que luego de eso tendría que ir al gimnasio con Caroline, cargue un pequeño shorts de jeans que eran elastizados* y me permitían hacer todo tipo de deporte, aunque mi torpeza no esté a mi favor, luego tome una musculosa holgada un poco trasparente y luego un top deportivo.

Tome las llaves de mi hermoso auto y salir pitando hacia la calle, benditos sean las cortas escaleras de los departamentos de Nueva York porque si no tendría que bajar con el mayor de los cuidados, digo yo.

Arranque el auto tire, mi bolso en el asiento de copiloto y encendí el aparatito que me regalo las navidades pasadas, le pedí que me comunicara con mi rubito.

Hola _Darling,_ quiero decirte que la reunión se cancelo por lo menos a media hora así que igualmente quiero tu trasero aquí, Cullen debe saber lo que se pierde de ver cada vez que necesita una publicidad – hablo rápido y sin respirar, pero si este hombre no se callaba ni debajo del agua.

Cariño – dije con retintín – me ofendes, pensare que solo soy un cebo para la empresa – fingí estar dolida mientras hacia un puchero lastimero como si él me pudiera ver.

Pequeña, no hagas esos pucheros que me matas de solo imaginarlos – lloriqueo.

Pues te jodes por cabrón.

Bella, sin insultos linda — me reprendió

No dije ninguna cosa que no sea verdad — me defendí

¡Ay! Mi niña que voy hacer contigo – dijo con tono compungido

¡secuéstrala y azótala! — gritaron dos voces conocidas, tan conocidas que hasta me dio miedo.

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea, y luego se escucharon dos chillidos agudos, y luego un hombre regañándolas por chillar de esa forma.

No, puede, ser - dije lentamente y luego corte la línea ya que estaba en el estacionamiento de la empresa.

Me baje y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar al ascensor, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que el mismísimo Adonis también lo estaba esperando. Él, el culpable de mi bragas mojadas, el, culpable de mis fantasías mentales eróticas, Edward Cullen o más bien Edward Masen que me tiene así desde el instituto pero él ni siquiera una miradita ¡Cabrón!

Mi respiración se corto de un momento a otro y ni siquiera sé si estaba respirando, ¡Joder, que esta bueno el tío!

"_No lo mires mucho, No lo mires mucho, No lo mires mucho…" _decía mi conciencia pero que, como siempre le hice caso omiso a mi mente y lo registre lo más discreto y rápido posible que bien le quedaba esa camisa blanca, y ese pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo de su saco negro y cuando quise mirar más abajo…

Sonó mi teléfono sobresaltándome con la melodía de Vanessa Carlton, que mira tú de paso un papelito de esos lisos estaba tirado en el piso y yo no lo vi haciendo que resbalara y… ¿que mi culo callera contra el piso? Porque yo no estaba tirada en piso.

Pero cuando abrí los ojos vi la explicación; Edward Cullen me tenia sujeta de las caderas, y yo me sostenía de las lapas de su saco como si fuera mi tabla de salvación _y que tabla mas ¡uff_! .Me solté tan rápido como pude, de seguro yo estaba del color de una amapola.

"_Bella tienes que mostrarte como una mujer fuerte y sin sentimientos."_

Me reprendió mi consciencia. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Lo siento – me disculpe en un susurro, _pero que me estoy muriendo de vergüenza _pensé para mis adentros ante que mi mini mis saliera a regañarme nuevamente.

No hay problema, puede sujetarse más seguido de mi — dijo en un tono que derrochaba sensualidad.

¡Auxilio, Auxilio, Mis bragas por el amor de todos los santos!

_Swan, ahora te coquetea que estas toda hecha una mujer y antes ¡ni una mirada siquiera! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Creíamos que ya tenías las hormonas bastante controladas cariño._ — por Alá, pero si esta no se calla ni porque estemos a punto de morir de inundación.

No gracias — conteste cortante y para mi buena suerte las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"_¿Para tu buena suerte…?"_ — pregunto socarrona mi mini mis. La melodía de "donde están las rubias volvió a sonar. Y yo como si se tratara de una carrera de autos saque el celular.

¡Hola, Minny! **— **fue el saludo de la rubia, mientras yo entraba en el ascensor y las puertas se cerraban e ignoraba a Cullen o eso trataba de hacer.

¡Hola, Kitty! **—** devolví con mi voz más tierna que pude, por el rabillo de ojo vi que "Don Perfecto" se apretaba los labios para no reírse.

Bella, hace más de quince minutos que estoy esperando junto a mi hermano, ¡Y TU NO APARECES!** —** grito lo bastante alto como para separar mi teléfono de mi oído, ¡Joder!, cuando se lo proponía se comportaba como una tirana. Pero también lo suficientemente alto como para que, el "moja bragas" se volteara a verme.

pero mira si al final resulto ser cotilla.

Caroline, vale, contrólate ¿sí?...uff… mujer ¿desde cuándo eres tan… rubia? **— **pregunte algo afectada por su tono.

¿Rubia?— pregunto algo extrañada, pero donde tenía metida la cabeza esta mujer pero y si le estaba diciendo su color de cabello _¡Joder!... ¿pero donde quieres que tenga la cabeza esta chica? Si siempre anda metida con su boca en…_

Bella, eso no es verdad deja de pensar eso, yo no soy así — me regaño del otro lado, ¡maldita rubia con oído bionico! Hasta mis pensamientos escucha.

¿Y tu como te has enterado de mis pensamientos? — pregunte bastante curiosa.

Pues mujer mira que no sabía que eras tan obvia, y luego me dicen rubia a mi — contestó con sorna.

¡que te digo que soy morena! — exclame, escuche un _Bip, Bip _señal que tenía una llamada entrante.

Tengo que dejarte Kitty tengo una llamada entrante — me despedí de ella.

Vale preciosa pero apúrate porque me desespero, chaito — trono un beso y corto la línea. Atendí la llamada que me quedaba mientras miraba el ascensor quedaban dos pisos, _solo dos, solos dos _repetí como si fuera un mantra.

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN –chillo una infantil pero a la vez adulta voz del otro lado de la línea.

Hola mamá, si yo también te quiero y ¿como estas tu? espero que bien, yo también, ¿Reneé sabias que tengo una reunión? Pues gracias por comprenderme, yo también te quiero, adiós – solté lo mas irónicamente posible y de una vez y le corte el teléfono no sin antes de recibir una amenaza que por supuesto no deje terminarla. Aun estaba enojada con mi madre, y no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrándome a un dos rubios y un moreno. Cuando menos lo espere tenía a Caroline colgada de mi cuello chillando…

Bella, que bueno que has llegado tenemos que planear tantas cosas, la recepción, los invitados, el pastel, el catering… — y yo estaba perdida observando cómo los dos hombres me miraban divertidos, menos uno que me miraba con el ceño verdaderamente fruncido _y ahora que bicho le pico._ hasta que una palabra me volvió a la realidad — tu vestido, un hermoso y vaporoso vestido blanco, ¡ay, mi niña a crecido! — exclamo Caroline al borde de las lagrimas. pero en esas lágrimas pude percibir la maldad en ellos.

¿¡Mi que!? — exclame un tanto en shock.

Tu vestido de novia cariño, mi hermanito aquí presente — dijo apuntando al maldito traidor que tengo como amigo — me dijo que se van a casar quiero ver tu anillo, bonita ¡muéstramelo, muéstramelo! — chillaba saltando ¡uff! Nota mental tendré que alejarla de la cafeína.

_Tranquila __**Darling**__ te lo recordare_— me hablo mi conciencia ¡aahhhh! Mi conciencia dijo _**Darling **_yo sabía ya, que el maldito traidor que tengo como amigo podía meterse en cabeza.

Caroline, creo que este no es momento ni el lugar para hablar de… compromisos— forcé la palabra entre mis dientes— cariño, luego hablaremos ahora por favor podemos pasar a la sala de juntas — dije e hice un claro gesto de pasar a la sala.

¡Ay! Pero que humor bonito, a ver si te echas un buen…-

¡Caroline!- le corte de lo más avergonzada.

Vale, vale me callo – refunfuño y se perdió en la puerta de la sala.

Las siguientes horas pasaron largas y tediosas hablando de todo tipo de acuerdo peor el señor "te seduzco luego me enojo" no aceptaba ninguno, nada le convencía y juro que le estaba por saltar encima y gritarle unas cuantas verdades en su cara y si a las tres nadie me interrumpía juro que lo haría.

UNO

_Vale espera que me preparo_

Otra vez mi conciencia dando lata ¡que pesada!

DOS

_Vamos Swan tu puedes_

Valla, al fin me das apoyo – pensé con sarcasmo

Y…

Señor Cullen — entro la impertinente chica — tiene una llamada entrante desde su empresa, su secretaria dice que es urgente de unas de las sedes —¡TE -DE-TES-TO! ¡Maldita rubia oxigenada!

¿De qué parte exactamente? — pregunto con su aterciopelada voz ¡oh, santa mierda!

D-de Al-Alemania Señor Cullen — contesto tartamudeando la pobre chica mientras pestañeaba tratando de ser sexy. ¡Pobre chica! Esas tácticas ya no servían.

Creedme ya lo intente yo.

Pero lo único que conseguí es hacer el ridículo frente al espejo mientras los gemelos me observaban

Pasa la llamada — contesto simplemente. Mientras ponía su penetrante mirada e color Jade en mí.

Guten Morgen, Herr Cullen (buenos días señor Cullen) — contesto un gruesa voz del otro lado de la línea ¡no es justo yo siempre quise usar ese aparatito! ¿Y porque él puede? Jason nunca deja que lo use ¡maldito rubio de los demonios!.

_¿por cierto donde quedo Tyler? - _¿¡a quien rayos le importa Tyler!?

Zum Zeitpunkt, Fred'm beschäftigt (vete al punto, Fred estoy ocupado) — valla que osco ¿olvide decir que yo sé Alemán? Locuras de Reneé al igual que italiano y francés.

¿Ist es eine Frau? (¿se trata de una mujer?) — imperceptiblemente levante la cabeza y le dirijo una mirada a Caroline.

Oh, wenn eine schöne Frau und leckere brunette (Oh, sí una hermosa y apetitosa mujer morena) — ¡oh, santa mierda! ¿apetitosa? ¿Yo? ¿¡MUA!? Vaya que me siento halagada.

_Pero él no se siente halago es Jason _— dijo mi mini mis, le dirigí una mirada a él y estaba con el ceño fruncido ¿olvide decir que nosotros tomábamos las clases todos juntos?

No sé cuanto más hablo pero mientras tanto yo revisaba las carpeta o fingía hacerlo hasta que me acorde de algo, rápidamente agarre un papel en blanco suelto y escribí una nota…

_¿Qué haremos para mi cumpleaños este viernes?_

Le pase la nota lo mas disimuladamente posible, pero vi esa mirada jade que me seguía los movimientos como un águila, Jason leyó la nota con el ceño fruncido, garabateo algo y se guardo la nota.

Continúe escuchando la conversación.

denn dann Freund, dann rufen Sie Glück mit dieser Frau (pues en ese caso amigo, te llamara luego suerte con esa Mujer) — se despidió.

Wenn Fred, das sehe ich brauchen, ist eine Herausforderung, bye Freund. (Si Fred, la necesito por lo que veo es todo un reto, adiós amigo) — arrastro las palabras con la voz ronca.

¡Jesús! ¡Va a matarme de combustión espontanea, que hombre, que voz!

Señor Parker — apenas levanto la voz, pero lo suficiente para que haga eco en la gran sala — como veo que tengo muchas cosas que pensar sus propuestas son bastantes interesantes pero pienso que he recibido mejores todo es cuestión de tiempo.

No hay problema espero que podamos programar otra reunión — hablo Jason con un tono tan neutral que hasta me dio miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿porque? así porque cada vez que habla así algo malo tiene preparado.

Estrecharon manos y el comenzó mentes nuestras propuestas en su maletín, mientras que nosotros hacíamos lo mismo. En un momento Jason me paso la nota:

_Las chicas solo quieren divertirse…St. Regis Hotel, 2 E. 55th St, entre 5ª y Madison Avenida._

¡Rayos! Temía que me contestara así peor es mi cumpleaños y otra excusa es viernes por la noche y era ley que todo los viernes salgamos de Fiesta en fiesta de Club a Club.

Hice el papel a un lado y me retire de ahí, Caro y Jay salieron primer luego yo y después el "moja bragas"

Cuando me voltee tenía la sensación que algo se había guardado en el bolsillo.

_Imaginación tuya Swan_ — simplemente dijo mi conciencia.

Vale te hare caso.

Hasta luego señor Cullen — dijo Caroline y le estrecho la mano el solo le contesto con un escueto _"hasta luego"_ en un mascullo luego se dio la vuelta y vi en sus ojos la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

Hasta luego señorita Swan — cuando levanto su mano para estrecharla el agarro y le di un beso a mis nudillos, no pude más que atinar a levantar la ceja, si supiera que odio que me besen la mano.

_Si claro pero esto te gusto _— Maldita vocecita del demonio no se calla por nada.

Hasta… — pero ese hasta se quedo hay en hasta porque Caroline interrumpió…

No creo que deban despedirse tan pronto tendrán que compartir ascensor — y luego me miro a mi con esa mirada que no dejaba replica a nada — quiero vallas a casa y descanses, mañana será un día agotador tenemos que conseguir algunas cosas para lo que sea que mi madre quiera, así que no quiero replicas se que solo has asistido a esta reunión y que no has hecho nada mas pero tú necesitas descansar, adiós Bella — ¿cómo demonios puede hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Suspire.

Me encamine hasta el ascensor con el mismísimo Edward Cullen pisándome los talones.

Cuando entramos en el ascensor Edward se puso detrás de mi espalda y estiro la mano para presionar el botón. Qntes de que se cerrarse del todo Jason tuvo que hacerme sonrojar.

Wiedersehen appetitliche Brünette Frau (Adiós apetitosa mujer morena) — dijo con su perfecto alemán, ¡maldición! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía, que no me iba a dejar en paz!

Me las pagaras — masculle ruborizada como un farolito ¡maldita acumulación de sangre!

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con la imagen de Jason carcajeándose a lo lindo y Caroline comiéndole la boca a Tyler.

¿Por cierto no tenía que ir al gimnasio?

_¿A quién mierda le importa el gimnasio?_

Vamos son solo diecisiete pisos solo eso.

Si ya se descontaron tres pisos.

Ahora cuatro.

Después de unos minutos solo faltaban dos pisos cuando…

¡Tiene que ser una broma macabra! — masculle.

¡Oh, sí! El ascensor se había detenido y las luces se habían apagado y con eso el aire acondicionado y me estaba muriendo de calor.

¿Que mas podía pasarme?


	2. Just like old time part 1

**_Mmm antes de comenzar.. este es el summary completo:_**

**_Isabella Swan, una mujer hermosa, divertida, tímida como extrovertida y torpe. Había conocido a Edward Cullen en el instituto de Forks cuando todos la llamaban Isabella Duck. Juntos a sus mejores amigos Caroline y Jason que eran la burla de todos._**

**_Caroline tenia el cabello rojo porque pensaba que si la veían rubia era idiota y Jason era demasiado afeminado._**

**_Los Cullen y los Hale eran los más admirados, sobre todo por Bella Swan que secretamente estaba enamorada aunque ella solo decía hormonada._**

**_Bella desde siempre albergó esa personalidad tan liberal como su madre._**

**_Cuatro años después y recién graduados Bella tiene todo lo que ha deseado al igual que sus amigos._**

**_Los mellizos manejan la empresa de su padre, Bella trabaja con ellos pero secretamente escribe una columna sobre relaciones, amigos casuales y sexo._**

**_Bella sabia que la empresa Cullen tenía arreglos con la familia Parker pero nunca pensó que esa reunión por la que se estaba preparando desde el momento que tuvo lugar asegurado en la empresa le cambiaria tanto la vida._**

**¿Tú dices que lo amo? – pregunte en shock**

Solo tú lo sabes **_Darling _**– dijo mirando su uñas como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

pp-pero no es posible yo nunca lo ame ni siquiera en el instituto siempre supe que era solo atracción – ¡por favor esto no puede estar pasándome!

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa imaginación de Sthepanie Meyer. Menos la historia, es completamente mía. Si decides publicarla en otro lugar pide permiso.**_

_**¡Di "NO" al Plagio!**_

Caroline por favor ¿quieres parar? — le regañe a amiga, que por poco me arranca el cabello.

Cállate Bella, me estas poniendo nerviosa — se sorbió los mocos de su roja nariz a causa de llanto, porque si, esto era como siempre Caroline y Tyler discutían, Tyler se iba echando humo Caroline lloraba y yo pagaba los platos rotos o mejor dicho mi cabello.

Claro que luego sus reconciliaciones eran… fogosas.

Esto siempre es como en los viejos tiempos y cuando hablo de los viejos tiempos, hablo de hace cuatro años atrás en cuanto Caroline y Tyler se conocieron.

Tyler Lockwood era el típico jugador de futbol americano, mujeriego que creía que tenía el mundo a sus pies casi tan patán como Newton, solo que atractivo y sin una gota de gel en el cabello. Pero cierta pelirroja teñida le enseño que no era así, claro que aun tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando lo sacaban de quicio, cosa que Caroline lo estaba haciendo muy seguido y temía que un día de esto cualquiera de los dos suelte la lengua y… todo se vaya directo a la mierda, así de sencillo y sin anestesia.

Pero siempre se reconciliaban, mire el reloj de la pared a través del espejo y ya había pasado treinta y cinco minutos con veinte segundos, ¡Uauu, nuevo record!

La última vez fueron treinta y dos minutos con cinco minutos.

Y estoy segura, que dentro de pocos minutos Tyler vendrá y le pedirá disculpas y Caroline lo hará también, y follaran como conejos.

Termine de arreglarme, yo llevo un vestido azul eléctrico con lentejuelas con un buen escote y una tela transparente adherida al vestido.

mmm… faltan los zapatos y como si cierta rubia me leyera la mente viene saltando como una niña de cinco años totalmente arreglada hacia mí con una caja negra de zapatos.

Fruncí el ceño, ¡estos deben ser de los caros!

¡Joder!

Caroline…- me queje pero Caroline es Caroline y es rubia, ella simplemente no admite replicas.

Vamos Bells, no seas aguafiestas – me suplica con un pucherito como cuando éramos niñas.

Vale, vale – levante las manos en rendición. Sonrío con suficiencia.

Pero, con una condición – me mira con desconfianza.

Déjame escribir aunque sea veinte minutos, juro que terminare antes de eso – puso los ojos en blancos y levanto dos dedos.

Veinte minutos Swan – y con eso se marcho, literalmente salte hacían mi ordenador.

Abrí mis archivos y comencé a escribir…

O al menos lo intente.

No tenía nada, ¡nada! Desde que había visto a Edward, mi mundo se había puesto al revés. Como siempre lo hacía.

Con Edward Cullen teníamos una extraña amistad de amigos/desconocidos que me alteraba el sentido, las neuronas y mi mundo. Mi única y principal regla, era no mezclar mi mundo eso quiere decir mi secreto de escritora en uno de los diarios más importantes de New York, aunque cuando lo conocí, yo solo era una cría con mente de una veinteañera. Ahora era una veinteañera con la mente de una treintañera, aunque a veces lo admito me comportaba como una verdadera cría como me debí comportar a mis años de instituto.

Pero tenía mi propio diario, donde escribía cómo funcionaba la vida para mí, después de todo, para algo debía servir tener la mente de una veinteañera que crecía con los años, benditos sean los genes maduros de Charlie y los genes curiosos de Reneé.

¡Bella! – grito en mi oído, claro está pegándome un susto de muerte, y de paso dicho sea el caso provocando que mi culo diera contra el piso, otra vez.

Algún día mi culo va a quedar tan pequeño que los hombres no van a tener nada que mirar.

Caroline – la regañe – ¡estoy aquí mujer!

Vale pero que humor – y pone mala cara – pero ya pasaron los veinte minutos y no te has puesto los zapatos.

Fruncí el ceño ¿ya pasaron veinte minutos? Revise mi reloj.

¡Joder! Si que se había pasado el tiempo. ¿Era posible que el tiempo se pasara tan rápido cuando pensaba en Edward?

Pues al parecer si – dice en voz alta Caroline, mi cabeza gira tan rápido que mi cuello cruje.

No es muy difícil saber que estas pensando – se encoje de hombros, se acerca hacia el mueble donde había dejado los zapatos y lentamente abre la caja.

¡Dios mío! Eran los mejores zapatos de la existencia, eran unos Manolo's Blahnik azules de tiras algo anchos y charolados que se cruzaban entre sí, tenía unas hebillas que se prendían a los costados y no eran tan altos, eran para mí, los zapatos más perfectos de la vida.

Tenía la sensación que este par de zapatos iban a estar en un altar como en todos mi cumpleaños o sucesos importantes.

Me los puse y me contemple en espejo, con el ceño fruncido mire mi reflejo ¿esa mujer era yo?

Vestido de Bella

files/2011/12/En%20lentejuelas%20de%

Zapatos de Bella

images/large/manoloblahnik/iasJimmy-Choo-Azul-Pate nt-Cuero-Sandal9-26_02_

Pues al parecer sí, porque seguía teniendo los normales ojos color café, pero remarcados por un delineador negro y con unas sombras azules en los parpados.

Mi labios, mmm… siempre me queje de mis labios no eran exactamente simétricos y eso toda mi vida me a molestado. Pero ahora lucían un apenas notable rojo que me encanta, mire con mas atención y note que me estaba mordiendo el labio lo solté y entonces recordé…

Flashback

_No te muerdas el labio, Swan – gruño bajo, muy bajo creo que lo soltó mas como un pensamiento, me ruboricé como una niñita tire mi cabello hacia un lado para que me sirva de cortina ¡maldito Cullen, por ser tan tremendamente sexy! Entonces desee que en la mesa de biología sea más larga..._

_Fin de flashback_

Edward odiaba que me mordiera el labio inferior ¿Por qué? ¿Le resultaba sexy?

_Por supuesto que le resulta sexy idiota, ¡no recuerdas lo que dijo en ascensor?_

_Flashback_

_No sé que es más sexy, si tu sostén rosa niña o cuando te muerdes ese labio – dijo con una voz de "nena, puedo hacer que se caigan tus bragas con solo hablarte" y maldita sea estaba funcionando. Sentí mis mejillas calientes ¡mierda! Me estaba ruborizando._

**_Swan, no seas cobarde contesta algo caliente –_**_ hablo mi mini mis. ¿Cómo mierda contesto algo caliente? Me está agarrando una combustión espontanea y ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan malditamente caliente? _

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

Así que a Edward le gusta que muerda mi labio inferior. Sonreí como una maldita estúpida, si así conseguía meterlo en mi cama lo hare mil y unas veces hasta que me queden los dientes marcados.

¡_Maldita pervertida!_ – grito mi conciencia

_No es pervertida, solo tiene apetito sexual _– rebatió mi mini mis.

¿Sabes? Cansa decirte mini mis, te pondré un nombre como Kristin o Lindsay.

_Eso es un cliché_ – se quejo

No lo es – me defiendo

_Si lo es y lo sabes_ – vale, siempre tiene razón

Vale ¿te gusta… lado sexy?- ¿Qué carajo? Estoy hablando con mi posible lado sexy, estoy demasiado mal, tengo a esta loca de mierda en mi cabeza y a la otra aburrida que siempre me está regañando. pero siempre ocurre que no puedo distinguirlas.

_¿Lado… sexy?_ – ¡se quedo en silencio, se quedo en silencio, contesta maldita sea!

_¡Me gusta, me encanta!_ – y da una voltereta de porrista.

Ya estas de nuevo loca, Swan – pegue un respingo ¿De dónde has salido Caroline? Estaba a punto de contestarle pero las palabras me quedaron en la boca.

Caroline, te ves… perfecta – y era totalmente cierto, El precioso vestido de lentejuelas plateados hacia juego con sus zapatos de pedrería Gucci que son también plateados. Su vestido resaltaba su figura de Barbie y su cabello de oro. Excepto por sus ojos que se veían algo… apagados.

Vestido de Caroline

.

Zapatos de Caroline:

Oh, cariño ven aquí – abrí mis brazos para que ella se refugiara en ellos.

El no ha vuelto Bella, esto me está asustando – oh, pobre Caroline nunca la vi tan vulnerable. La abrase unos minutos hasta que comenzó a removerse en mis brazos.

Se enderezo de golpe, se alisó su vestido como si lo necesitase.

No estamos, para depresiones señorita Swan, asique ahora mueve tu trasero al auto, iré a retocarme el maquillaje – se fue hacia al baño no sin antes darme una nalgada y soltar una risita estúpida.

Salí, de mi departamento y baje las escaleras. Salude a John el portero del edificio empuje la puerta y quede en el porche, nueve escalones abajo me esperaba un Saab 9-3 negro.

Un elegante y sexy hombre vestido con un traje Gucci, con su cabello perfectamente peinado con gel salía a recibirme, en cuanto me vio soltó su típica sonrisa y no pude contenerme le sonreí devuelta.

Ropa de Jason

wp-content/uploads/2011/11/2232_1321379413_

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no caerme baje las escaleras.

Te ves preciosa nena – murmuro con voz seductora.

Si no se tratara de ti cariño, juro que… uno; se me habrían caído las bragas. Y dos; te había metido el "nena" por el culo – y le sonreí dulcemente. Soltó unas leves carcajadas negando con la cabeza.

Oh, _Darling_ no quiero saber de dónde has aprendido semejante vocabulario – y me sonrió también muy dulcemente.

Oh vamos Jason ambos lo sabemos, nos criamos prácticamente juntos. Sé que detrás de esa carita de niñita de porcelana cuando estábamos en el instituto escondía más vocabulario que un camionero borracho follando con una prostituta – unos ancianitos que pasaban por la escena me miraron como si fuera una hija del diablo.

Baahh…. Allá ellos.

_Por Alá, ni que ello fueran santos, apuesto a que tienen unos doce hijos mínimo _– otravez acertando, lado sexy.

Touche – dijo entre risas.

¡Swan casi te olvidas de tu bolso! – Caroline salto los escalones de dos en dos, trayendo mi bolso y el de ella. Si agarrarse de nada ¿Cómo rayos podía hacer eso? Casi se cae, que si no fuera por Jason que tiene unos reflejos tan rápidos como los de un vampiro.

Gracias, hermanito – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, miro detrás de nosotras.

¿Dónde está Tyler? – mi primera reacción fue mirar a Caroline y Jason lo entendió "Tyler no está, o no vendrá hoy", ella solo ladeo la cabeza y el aire silbó entre sus dientes su sonrisa se agrando pero yo la conocía, era la típica sonrisa…

No pienso perder el tiempo rogando, mejor a levantar el rostro y a festejar nene – si, esa es la rubia que yo conozco.

Vaaaaale, a festejar el cumpleaños de Bells.

¿A dónde vamos? – pregunte de lo más curiosa, recuerdo la que el lunes en la reunión Jason me había dado el papelito y…. ¡oh. dios. mío!

Taylor, el chofer rodeo el auto y nos abrió la puerta trasera.

Caroline y yo entramos, y Jason fue hacia el asiento de copiloto. Cuando ya estuvimos, dentro del auto Jason se digno a contestarme;

Vamos a donde preparan el mejor Bloody Mary, pensé que te acordabas o hubieses consultado la nota que nos pasamos el lunes en la reunión…- entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Edward, tiene la nota! ¡Edward sabe donde iras! – chillo como una nenita y la blondie la acompaño.

¡Tendrás un polvo, tendrás un polvo!- canturreaban mientras hacían un estúpido baile de la victoria, mientras tanto Taylor avanzaba por la magnífica ciudad.

Y yo, yo estaba ruborizaba y sonreía como idiota de tan solo pensar que semejante hombre estuviera entre mis piernas.

Conciencia solo miraba, reprobándome por mi comportamiento, no se digna a ni siquiera hablarme.

Mientras tanto mi lado sexy se retuerce de deseo, en su chaise-longue por el pensamiento de ese cobrizo.

¡A la mierda todo!

¡Viernes por la noche! – chille a todo pulmón sacando mi cabeza por la ventanilla, un grupo de amigos que estaban en la calle me apoyaron levantando el puño y aullando en aprobación.

Esta noche prometía, y nada del mundo iba a cagarla o eso creí.

Helloooo aca yo molestando mmm… falta, esta es la primera parte :D

No se que mas decir después me organizo con las actualizaciones C:

Laters Baby. CG


End file.
